


【勇零】不可逃离

by leslapins



Category: apm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslapins/pseuds/leslapins
Summary: 生日注文，烤肉大餐。老司机生快！





	【勇零】不可逃离

大空勇仁（YJ14）X 桂零

*未成年勿入！！！！  
*YJ零邪教日常黑弥撒(x) 还是老一套，没剧情的黑暗系黄本，强那啥、凌辱、暴力描写、起步三年最高死刑。

 

\---------

【R18/勇零】不可逃离

 

那是在得到应用驱动之前发生的事了。  
过程已经记不太清楚。即使还有些微残留在记忆里的部分，他也不可能以任何方式向任何人言说。  


 ******  


哥哥，救我……  
小初，小初，你在哪里？  
桂零从噩梦中惊醒。他已经很久没睡得这么沉了。闭上眼睛，眼前浮现出的还是监控录像里，被困在旋转门里的弟弟向自己求助、最后消失的场景。睡得太沉并不是什么好征兆，身体还没完全恢复知觉，他甚至搞不清楚自己现在在哪儿。眼前的一片昏暗中是死气沉沉的陌生的断壁残垣，建筑物上不时闪过数据的碎片，像电脑里损坏的影像文件的画面。  
他突然意识到，眼前所见的并非现实空间，而是虚拟的能将人数字化的世界。如果他的推测没错，消失掉的小初就是被传送到了一个这样的空间。  
一想到弟弟，他急切地挣扎着想要起身，半截身子却像被塞进凝固的水泥里一样无法动弹。这时才发现，自己的身体正卡在一个墙洞间。  
似乎是在试图钻过一个狭窄的墙洞时被卡住了，上半身和下半身分别在墙的两边，全靠手和腰部支撑着整个身体的重心。  
“这是什么鬼……”桂零咒骂着，试图缩回去或者钻过来，卡在墙里的身体却纹丝不动。他愈发焦急。如果眼前是非现实领域，自己另一半身子会是在什么地方？

 

普通的居民区大致都熄了灯的时间。大空家也不例外。为了不引人注目。出门的时候不可惊动邻里，但还是得跟监护人简单打个招呼。汇报，这是他程式里的基本法则。大空勇仁受门禁时间约束，但他的情况略有不同。  
“‘妈妈’，我稍微出一下门。”  
“勇仁，这个时间你要上哪儿去呢？”  
“那只经常在我们附近晃荡的小野猫，被我设下的陷阱抓住了。我去看看。”  
“好的，别玩太过火哦。新的身体还在实验阶段呢。”  
“知道了。”  
这会是个有趣的夜晚吧。身穿白大褂的女性研究员注意到“儿子”脸上露出罕有的兴奋和期待的表情。没想到这么快就能看到新功能的效果了。

“青春期的男孩子”的功能。  
但毕竟是个没有心的存在，只有功能本身。又会是什么样呢？

 

弟弟被掳走之后的一个月，桂零除了在基地里调查各个摄像头记录之外，也从没放松过对L集团大楼的监视。明知接近敌人的据点是极其危险的，但即使如此也不能轻易放弃最可能出现弟弟情报的地方。他早就抱着不入虎穴焉得虎子的觉悟。  
这天他在摄像头里看到了一些令人在意的东西。将近深夜的时候，一个跟自己年龄相仿的红发少年，走进了集团大门。大厅的摄像头里，却怎么都找不到他的踪影。  
看到和弟弟消失时一样的场景，桂零再也坐不住了，披上外套就出了门，赶往L集团大楼的所在地。  
这时候说不定能找到什么线索，或者至少也能揪住那个跟L集团有关联的人物。这么想着，果然在紧闭的旋转门上发现了一个闪着幽绿色二进制符码的、似乎能通往异空间的洞口。  
明知可能是陷阱，还是抱着试一试的心态踏进去了。现在悔恨也没有用，怎么试图挣脱，墙壁都没有任何松动。他只得暂时保持体力，待敌人出现时再另觅良机。  
自己现在的姿势既别扭又难受。墙壁的断面光滑平整，但只能勉强支撑整个身体的平衡点。他的手不得不一直撑着墙面，另一边的双腿分开并微微弯曲，把更多重量分摊到后半身，减少腰部的压力。

有人在墙的另一边。  
比预期到来要早的脚步声，让桂零警觉地举目四望。视野里的AR领域空无一人，他又看不到墙另一边的情况。  
“是谁在那里？”  
“怎么了？卡在墙里？需要帮忙吗？”  
陌生的声音。桂零不知道来者是敌人，还只是个偶尔过路的人。在他听来，那声音的主人应当是个和自己年龄相仿的少年。声线爽朗。  
他眼前浮现出了监控里那个红发少年的模样。  
桂零保持着警觉，没有直接回话。  
“我来帮你吧。”  
在他权衡着的时候，那个人直接凑上来了。桂零感觉到一双手握住了自己的腰，对方的下腹抵住自己的臀部。  
抵着自己臀部的那个部位似乎变硬了。他故意不去想那意味着什么。  
“喂，放开……”  
话还没来得及说完，裤子突然被人扯下，外裤连着内裤一同被脱到脚踝。桂零只觉得下身发凉，脸上却烧起来。  
“你要干什么！”  
他红着脸，气愤地朝墙的另一边大吼。  
墙的另一边依然没有回音。那双手掌开始试试探性地揉弄着他裸露的臀部和大腿，在他内心激起一阵恶寒。但那感觉不光是恶心而已。他完全看不到墙的另一边处于什么状态，无法预知对方下一步行动，也无法挣扎或者反抗。

恐惧开始攫住他。桂零突然想起之前不知在听说过的一种刑罚：在墙上开个小口，把犯人的手塞进去，割开手腕让血一滴滴淌下来。犯人见不到墙那边的情况，听着滴血的声音，饱受恐惧的折磨而死去。

“别碰我！你这混蛋！”  
桂零乱蹬着脚，试图让那边的敌人知难而退。对方却轻而易举抓住了他的脚脖子，把他单脚折起，强行分开他的两腿。  
“你这样子实在是太诱人了。青春期的人类都会想这么做吧？”  
那说话的方式和他的行为一样异常。像在观察人类的另一种生命体。声音本身听起来是个普通少年，但语气中毫无轻佻，冰冷得像机械。  
“不听话的孩子，该好好教训一下。”  
桂零还来不及反应，几个巴掌突然重重地落在他的臀部，脆响声在从墙这边都听得一清二楚。  
“好痛！住手！你这变态！”桂零大声叫骂。落下来的巴掌却越来越重，像教训捣蛋的孩子一样确立自己的权威。被叩击的部位火辣辣的疼，不一会儿就变得又红又肿。  
对方打了十多下才满足地收了手。这时他的屁股已经疼得发麻，两腿也止不住地微微发抖。  
“……我绝对不放过你……”桂零咬牙切齿地诅咒，不顾自己疼得眼角泛泪。  
对方没有理会他的咒骂，手里的动作一刻不停，缓慢地抚过被打得发红的嫩肉，再悄悄潜到两腿的缝隙间。  
桂零不知道那只手意图何在，却羞得两颊发烫。性器被掌握住的时候，更是吓得浑身绷紧，下意识地挪着腰想要逃走。而墙壁像怪物一样咬住他，令他以逃脱不得的扭曲姿势任凭对方耍玩。  
“别碰我！你这变态！”从来没想过身为男儿身还会遇到这种事。  
这次对方似乎总算注意到他的叫骂了。  
“变态吗……？那么因为刚才臀部被击打而产生性快感的你又算是什么？”  
“你、你在胡说什么……”  
“前端湿答答的，还很有精神地抬起来了呢。真有趣啊，人类的身体。”  
哪里有趣了。桂零错过了那句话里的违和感，可他很难不在意那只手的动作。令人头皮发麻的舒适感袭来，令他不由得发出轻喘，下意识地夹紧双腿。  
“不要、别、弄那里……”  
他小声嗫嚅道。那只手的动作却愈发粗鲁，愈发用力地揉搓撸弄，弄得他不光下身硬挺，连整个身子都开始发热。  
平日还从来没自己碰过的地方被人肆意玩弄，他居然也不像话地沉溺在这种陌生又私密的刺激里。趁他被陌生的快感搅得注意力分散，突然有异物趁机探进了他臀瓣之间的小孔。  
“不、那是什么……”  
又什么凉凉的东西被灌进体内，桂零瞪大了眼。另一端的人轻笑了一声，回话的只有挤压塑料袋子的声音，和依稀可辨的水声。冰凉的胶质滑进滚烫的内壁，那感觉奇怪极了。  
穴口忍不住缩紧，夹住塞在入口的塑料管。该不会是平时自己吃的能量果冻吧？  
“这是干什么，快住手、停下！”  
桂零不自觉提高了音量，那依然是命令而非求饶的语气。他的腰本来就很酸，又凉又滑的东西不断灌入，注满肠道，令他下腹胀痛。对方灌完了两袋才停下。这时他的肚子胀得像充了一半的气球，还被墙挤着，差点让他难受得呕吐出来。  
难以置信，为什么那家伙能对自己干出这种事？  
“你想先解放前面，还是后面？”  
还没等他回答，墙另一边的人替他拿定了主意，把塞在小穴里的塑料口子一抽。刚才强行灌入的胶状物顿时泻了出来。像洪水决堤一样的爽快感，让脑子的什么断了线，一直被粗鲁套弄着的前端也一下就射了。  
“里面很干净呢。也难怪，平时老是吃这玩意。”  
桂零咬紧了自己的衣领才没在高潮时叫出声。他的眉头紧皱成一团，喘息了好久也没能平复，脸颊烧得通红。绝顶的快感令他视线开始模糊，眼里反抗的火焰却燃得更旺了。  
“绝对……我绝对……饶不了你……”  
之前做足了落入敌人手里的心理准备，可唯独想不到自己会蒙受这般屈辱。他的下身发麻，肚子里还隐隐作痛，两腿间又湿又黏难受得不行。  
“好的。好的。等你撑过下一步再说吧。”  
桂零不知道下一步是什么意思。包括墙壁另一边是个什么状况，那人接下来还有什么邪恶的打算，他完全不清楚，陷在黑暗不可知的恐惧中。  
两只手突然摁住他被打得发肿的臀瓣，用力掰开，疼得他胸口一阵绞紧。  
更可怕的还在后面。两根手指突然探进才被折磨过的穴口，用力搅个不停，像要把那小洞撑开来观察似的。润湿过的甬道也难以承受这突如其来的扩张，缩得紧紧的，想把异物挤出去。  
“滚出去，混帐……”  
无力的谩骂也难掩内心的恐慌。第三根指头也随之插了进来，时而抽动，时而勾起，在柔软的内壁上四处乱按，像在探寻宝藏似的——比如说某个能让他忍不住娇喘的点，再怎么用手捂着嘴也没办法完全掩饰住。  
这是一场博弈，被发现的话身体就会再次被无情地攻陷。第一次高潮还算爽快，但被弄第二次的时候他两脚都在发软，痛感越来越明显，伴着接近虚脱的疲惫。更不用说那让他羞愤不已的屈辱感。  
墙那边的侵犯者不忘以语言挑衅他。  
“里面越来越湿了，还想再喷我一手嘛？这就叫作‘淫荡’吧。”  
“你这个、卑鄙的家伙……快停下……！……我饶不了你……”  
“一边快被弄得高潮了，还一边逞强。”  
那三根手指突然挤到甬道深处，用力往上一勾。桂零忍不住高亢而短促的叫声，差点又到了临界点。  
“这下忍住了啊，真是了不起的孩子。”  
他在说什么鬼话？自己不就是个跟我差不多大的男孩吗。为什么自己会被这种家伙做这种事？  
三根手指往外抽了一些，又狠狠插进去，如此重复。脆弱的肉壁一会儿被撑开，一会儿缩紧，摩擦时又疼又麻，还总是不经意刺激到让他兴奋的位置，好几次差点漏出呻吟。  
腿快没力气了。桂零用双手撑着墙壁，低着头喘气，眼前一会儿模糊一会儿清楚，汗珠和唾液不断滴落在地上。

侵犯者突然把手指抽出去了。桂零绷紧的身体暂时松懈下来。手指好不容易抽出来了。这下该结束了吧？  
正想着，却突然感到滚烫的硬物抵在他还没来得及合拢的穴口。  
“不……不要……别进来……”  
桂零脸上写满了惊恐。他终于知道这些步骤意味着什么了，再次用力撑着墙壁徒劳地想要逃脱，恨不得把下半身硬拽过来。但墙缝死死箍着他的腰，和侵犯者的手同谋。固定在他盆骨的手那么用力，指甲几乎掐进肉里。臀部被抬起来，在无法动弹的绝望之中，让他迎来了最粗暴的初次。  
无法看到墙另一边，也无法做好心理准备。随着一阵剧烈的疼痛，穴口被阳具强行撑开。全然意料之外的插入让他的失声大叫。桂零不得不再次咬住自己的衣服，强忍着涌上来的眼泪，努力平复自己的呼吸。  
侵犯者将整个体重压在他的半身，不等他适应，便急切地开始激烈的抽送。往外拔出的时候拉拽着肉壁，再整根往里一挺，猛地把他填满，如此往复。  
“别、不要现在动……痛……”  
强行深入和剧烈摩擦带来的一阵阵剧痛让他的心脏猛跳不停，仿佛随时会蹦出胸膛。他感到呼吸困难，被撑开的甬道同时也无意识地缩紧。  
对方无视了他身体的反应——或者享受并观察着他的反应——同时加快了抽插的频率。  
“不要、痛……给我拔出去……好痛……！”  
桂零小声哀求，声音颤抖，支离破碎。他没指望侵犯者会听进去，对方也跟没听到似的，胯部愈发频繁撞击着他还在发疼的臀，发出不堪的响声。  
多么充分的润滑和扩张都不可能承受那般剧烈的颠簸。墙壁摩擦着他的腰，有如那阳具狂暴地摩擦他的肉壁，让他肚子里好像烧起来一样。明知他无法逃走，那双手却紧掐他的腹部，指甲抠进肉里，他觉得自己像被野兽的爪子摁着，被迫和非人之物进行癫狂的交媾，没有丝毫的爱怜，以撕裂他的身体为乐。  
好可怕。谁来救救我。好可怕。好可怕。  
意识几乎混乱了。桂零慌乱地侧过身，想把压在自己身上的人推开，却只能碰到纹丝不动的墙壁。身体动不了，逃不掉，任由那根燥热又粗大的东西在肚子里搅个不停，搅得内脏发烫，体温升高。上衣不知不觉已经湿透。  
似乎是注意到他在极度疼痛紧张的状态下无法顺利高潮，对方腾出一只手，再次握住他的前端，以和后面同样粗鲁的力度再次套弄起来。  
“啊！不、不要……！放开我！”  
已经顾不上求饶有没有用了。恐惧和快感同时攫住了他，令他感官紊乱。眼前一片漆黑，他不知道自己身在何处。只有粗大挺进到他身体中不可想象的深处的感觉无比清晰。随着几下急促的抽插，把滚烫的粘液注入他的体内。灌满甬道的液体几乎逆流而出。体内的热流再加上那只手的套弄，很快卸下桂零最后的防御，又迫使他高潮了。绝顶的时候甬道一下下地收缩，紧紧缠住那根还在体内的异物。  
这下总算该结束了吧。高潮过后桂零整个人几乎虚脱，身子瘫软在墙洞里。强烈的疼痛和性快感差点让他窒息。但还没等他找回自己呼吸，甬道里的那玩意又小幅地抽动起来。

“怎么了，我可没说可以休息啊？桂零。”  
墙那边的人终于说话了。刚才始终一言不发，像发情的野狗一样只顾埋头侵犯他的人，突然叫出了他的名字。那双幽绿的眼睛在夜色中闪烁着，像一匹狩猎的狼。这下桂零该注意到了吧？正在蹂躏自己的并不是个过路的人，是设下这个陷阱，耐心等待着猎物送上门来，期盼这像现在这样将猎物彻底翻弄的，他的敌人。

“喂！怎么回事，放我走！”  
桂零拼命地摇头，难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。不可能，不能再做了，刚才那过程再重演一次，不知道自己会变成什么样。可他连挣扎和抵抗的力气都没有了。  
“不、不要了……快给我拔出去……”  
“拔不出去，你里面吸着我不肯放，穴口也咬得那么紧。”  
他抬起桂零已经没力气站住的腿——托着其中一条腿的膝盖内侧，把他身子侧翻过来，同时开始第二轮抽插。  
“不行，才刚刚高潮过……骗人……”  
下半身被人抬起而失去了平衡。桂零更慌乱了。再度遭到冲撞时，快感显然比疼痛感要袭来得更猛。连续释放过两次的前端已经射不出来了，只能随着侵犯的深入以及敏感点被摩擦而一阵一阵地喷出清液。被迫高潮不断，几乎令桂零陷入癫狂。手一会儿用力抓着墙壁，一会儿捂着脸。牙齿把手背咬出了血，但那也不足以分散墙壁另一边泛滥的快感。涕泪和汗水糊了满脸，浑身痉孪不止。一条腿被人抱着。对方一边用力往里顶着，一边啃吻着他的膝盖内侧。

“你太棒了……太棒了。”  
真是意料之外的吻合度，简直像天造地设一般。人工智能对自己的第一个猎物满意极了。  
他最喜欢桂零再怎么疼始终咬紧牙关不发出声音的样子。越是不肯屈服，越让人想把他彻底弄坏，让他在自己面前崩溃，将他的自尊心彻底蹂躏、践踏、粉碎，转化作自己欲望的食粮。这一切强烈而暴戾的欲求的原理，连人工智能自己和他的制作者都无从可知。  
人类的肉身中本身就蕴含着巨大的黑暗力量。没有身体的存在是不可能理解的。

大空勇仁发现墙那边的人已经快发不出声音了。使用过度的穴口有些发肿充血，再强行做下去一定会擦破。大腿内侧沾满了各种混杂的粘液，最明显的还是自己的白色浊液，就像被他标记的领地一样，让他满足不已。于是他更卖力地往深处顶撞，享受着几乎被做到失神的俘虏的哭泣和哀求。  
“……让我休息一会………救、救命………会死掉……”  
桂零已经顾不得自己的自尊心了。大脑开始变得奇怪，所有的意识都被那根在体内翻搅的巨大所控制，精准无误地瞄准他的敏感点冲击，像电极直接施加于神经，让他逐渐失去了对身体的掌握，以及对时间和空间的感知。他已经搞不清楚墙那边的还是不是自己身体的一部分了。这个身体已经不再听凭他的意志而行动，只随着侵入体内那器具的动作，因兴奋与痛苦而颤抖不断、痉孪不止。  
“真糟糕，像在求欢一样。有那么想要吗？”  
“不、不要了……快停下……停下……”  
“没想到嘴还挺硬的嘛，身子都这么听话了。”  
侵犯者换了个姿势，把桂零的双腿都抱起来，环在自己腰上；桂零整个感觉像被人抓着脚头朝下拎起来，血涌上脑门，更清楚地感觉到体内毫不留情的撞击。这姿势让体内那根巨物侵入得更深了，没排出的液体随着新的一股热流倒灌进肚子里，将受虐式的快感一同注入进这饱受折磨的身体。桂零几乎呕吐，头脑眩晕发胀，连求饶的声音都无法发出，只能无助地用手撑着墙壁，汗水泪水和唾液湿了一地，娇喘声和哭泣声混在一起，被接连不断的又一轮抽插和无情的挺进戳得断断续续。

 

天似乎快亮了。  
大空勇仁一点也没觉得疲惫。新的娱乐活动让他充分活动身体，爽快不已。再低头看看被折磨了好几个小时的猎物，大概已经早就失了神。墙壁这边的下半身，只会随着他的触碰而反射性地痉孪。双膝无力地弯着，原本白皙的肌肤已被透明的粘液和浊液玷污，还残留着红肿和淤青。虽然想把他保持着这个姿势扔在这，或者藏在什么地方变成自己的专用玩具，但想想玩到最后都没什么意思了。还是该先好好“修复”才行。  
不过人类该怎么修理？  
他知道在利维坦的剧本里，他们的正式相遇该是更久以后的事情才对。为了那个“计划”，还得再让他再活蹦乱跳一阵子。  
警告和享乐的目的都达到了。今天就到此为止吧。

 

桂零只知道自己做到一定时候就昏死了过去，也没工夫数到底是做了多少次，或者在这墙里卡了多久。他的腰以下的部位几乎整个麻掉，最后只有被弄痛和高潮的时候才有点感觉。  
这下结束了吧。结束了吗？他不敢想这个问题。模糊中感觉有谁走过来，拽起他的头发，打量着他涂满了涕泪和汗水的脸。他费力而愤恨地睁开眼睛，想要看清侵犯者的嘴脸。  
“好看极了，这双眼睛。都快失神了，还这么不饶人。”  
桂零也只记住了那双像电子眼似的，透着红光的绿色眼睛。那东西不是人类。  
最后尚留有意识的时候，他隐约感觉到困了他一晚上的墙壁消失了。极度疲惫的下半身完全支撑不住身体的重量。往前栽倒的时候，落在了那个人的怀抱里。

 

即使逃脱了这面墙，也无法逃离。

 

 

FIN.


End file.
